


Bashful Encounters

by albinokittens300



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Shy Newt Scamander, request from tumblr, shameless fluff actually, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 01:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17839985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albinokittens300/pseuds/albinokittens300
Summary: Tina is a new recruit being trained under Theseus. Newt finds himself particularly smitten with the newcomer.Newts problem? He would love nothing more than to talk to her. If only he could manage to get a word out through his shyness.





	Bashful Encounters

“You know, she doesn’t bite.” Theseus whispers. 

Newt turned from the door, having watched as Tina left for lunch. He was so close. All he had to do was spit out the words. But of course, he was a coward. Nothing new there. Talking and words had never been his strong suit, and until now, he didn’t need them to be. Creatures didn’t care about what you said, only what you did.

Now. His lack of knowledge with human beings was painfully obvious. His brother was sure his trainee from across the pond was as smitten with him as he was her. If only he could spit out the words to ask her to lunch. Or even manage to do more then introduce himself.

But it was so hard to form sentences when she looked at him. Tinas Goldsteins eyes were by far the most captivating he had ever come across. They were a dark brown, but reflected light so strangely. And beautifully. Like fire in dark, deep water. It was fitting, because he drowned in them every time he makes an attempt to open his mouth. 

Bringing his knees up to his chest, Newt goraned. 

Then the door opened back up and Tina rushed in. “Theseus, I accidentally grabbed you files. Here you are.” She says, setting the pile of papers on the desk quickly. Tina turns to address him. “I’m sorry to interrupt, just thought I should bring them back.” 

Theseus gave him a knowing look and Newt gulped. Trial by fire, as they say- 

“Oh, it’s no problem. Your always welcome. Here, that is.” Newt speaks. For a moment he wants to bang his head on the nearest wall. Sure he had made a fool of himself with only one sentence. 

Tina, however, gives a small smile. “Well, I do work her. I’d hope so.” She teases. Even as numb to social cues as he tends to be, Newt can tell she was being playful.  
It was all he could do to smile back at her for a moment before she left with a quick goodbye. Newt was a swirling mix of emotions as she closed the door behind her. While he wished to talk to her more, he was also glad she left when she did. Before he could say something else to mess it up.

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER short request from Tumblr. I happened to be very proud of this, shockingly! 
> 
> Enjoy reading shameless Shy!Newt. I know I loved writing it.


End file.
